


Regrets

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Lance gets taken advantage of and does not have fun, Langst, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Poor boy misses his boyfriends, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stranger is a shady fella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan
Summary: Lance used to have healthy coping methods. But that was before Shiro and Keith. Now they were gone and his methods have gone down the drain, it only takes a suspicious stranger and a dick to make him realize.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I in no way, shape, or form, endorse rape or getting drunk to cope with the deaths of your lovers. I love Lance dearly, and might eventually write him happy, but now is not that time. My beliefs do not fall in line with what happens in this work.
> 
> On a less serious note, please enjoy a bit of angst!

Lance swayed to the music, each beat thrumming through him like a heartbeat. Steady. Echoing. It was the only thing cutting through the buzz of his drink, the only thing keeping him grounded on Earth.   
Earth. How he had missed it, the sky, the flowers, the beaches. His mother's cooking. Even the sound of cars speeding down the highways. But it was lonely. And cold at night, when he was alone and unoccupied. He hadn't realized how alone he could feel surrounded by his family until the other paladins were gone. The war won, but at what cost.  
  
Sure, Pidge and Hunk kept in contact, but it wasn't the same. They didn't have the same connection with Lance as Keith and Shiro did. He stared numbly into his drink, trying to blink past the tears, the echoes of alarms and battles and screams. God the screams. Those were what haunted him most, plaguing all of his empty hours with the sound of his lovers as their lions were torn apart before the silence of space cut them out. Cold, quiet, lonely- he jolted as someone reached out and patted his shoulder.  
Warm, strong, comforting, like Shiro. He looked up, putting up a charming face, a facade he had been practicing in the mirror since they returned to Earth.   
  
"Hey there, cutie, whatcha drinking?" Lance's eyes trailed upward, for a second fooling himself that this was Keith. His Keith, returned from the grave. But no, his hair was too short, not dark enough and the eyes held a different heat.  
  
"Mm, whatever you're buying me," Lance slurred, pressing up against his chest. _Broad and warm, like Shiro's._ He could feel the man's hands trailing down the curve of his back, their bodies swaying together to the music, fingers diving below his waistband, but he couldn't find it in him to push away. _Wrong...not Shiro..not Keith..this is wrong._

_Wrong wrong wrong._ His mind continued blaring, like the shrieks of alarms in his ears, only to be silenced when the man leaned down and made easy work of tracing kisses and meaningless words of need down his throat. Each brief amount of contact had his breath hitching in his throat.   
  
His legs didn't listen, as the man walked him back into a corner, but each step seemed to echo what his head was saying. _I don't want this, he isn't them, I want them. Not him._ His body did nothing but respond to every move this man made, every brush of his lips, every touch of his hand. Searching, prying, squeezing.

 

The next thing he knew he was facing the wall, pants slid down enough past his the swell off his ass that the man was able to happily slide a finger inside, curling and flexing and searching. Always searching.  _ Like Keith searched for Shiro.. _

Each movement of the stranger pulled a slurred moan from Lance. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not, not really. It was getting hard to make sense of things in his mind.   
  
A shuddering gasp whooshed past his lips, the heavy taste of alcohol making him mumble a complaint, as this man, this stranger, obviously some devious punishment sent from god, added another couple of fingers. It took him a minute to figure out why they were so wet and chilled. _Lube...lube is good...Shiro liked to use lube._ A smile crossed his face at the memory and he arched back, just how Shiro liked, and gave a throaty moan.

 

"Sure make a pretty sound Legs," he murmured, and all at once the illusion was broken. He wasn't in the castle, this wasn't Shiro, he was alone. Alone and drunk and making mistakes. 

  
"Change m'mind.." Lance swayed, straightening with some difficulty. "S'all wrong..yer..yer not- _hic_ -them.." He trailed off as he stumbled into the man, ass dripping with lube, and frowned when he noticed hands on his wrists.   
  
"Sorry Doll, I ain't in the mind to stop. Wasted good lube on you, least you could do is lemme put it to good use." The stranger growled, low and hoarse in Lance's ear as he dragged his teeth gently over the shell. Lance shivered, canines too sharp for his taste, and yet, not sharp enough. _Not Keith, I want Keith, give him back!_

 

He shook his head wildly, whimpering as the man gathered both wrists in one hand, the other stroking his cock. Lance bit his lip, tensing as the man pressed the head to his ass. "I-I don't...no..please..I wan' Keith..I want Shiro..wan' my boys.." He shuddered as the man kissed the back of his head.    
  


"Behave and you'll see them again.." Lance knew there was no way this man could be telling the truth, but so much of him wanted it to be true. What's a little mistake if it meant seeing them again?   
  
He nodded, relaxing with a deep breath before it was quickly stolen away as the man pushed his way past the tight ring of muscles. This wasn't the touch of a man who wanted to help him, no this was a greedy savage need to possess, and it reminded Lance of the Galra. 

 

"No! No I change my mind! I change my mind I'm sorry! P-please!" He yelped and squirmed, tears trailing down his cheeks.

 

The man fucked him through his tears, the sound of skin against skin and hot breaths echoing louder than the alarms on the lions ever did. Each thrust had him closer and closer to the edge, so familiar yet so so different. Lance let loose a low moan, arching his back as the stranger's cock moved over his prostate. This caught his attention, and with little effort he angled Lance, almost bending him in half, to hit that particular nail on the head.  
  
Lance was crying. Perhaps from the pleasure, it felt so good to be fucked again. Definitely from the circumstances. He hadn't wanted his first time with someone other than his lovers to be a drunken mess. Something full of greed and lust. He wanted love, he wanted that connection of being with someone who cared for you as much as you cared for them. But each thrust seemed to imprint his mistakes.   
_Maybe if I had done differently. Maybe if I was faster. Maybe-_ Maybe. Life was full of maybes, maybe he could have saved them. Maybe he could have stayed with Allura and Coran. Maybe he could have stayed home. So many maybes that could have made avoiding this situation so easy. But what were maybes truly? Nothing but regret and mistakes that wrung your heart until there was nothing left, just a shell of what you were.  
  
The stranger reached around to stroke Lance's leaking cock, mouthing along his neck. Lance jolted at the contact, arching into it with a keen as the man slid his thumb over the slit, gathering precum and slicking it down his length. It was too much. Too much sensation, too much feeling. too much booze. He cried out, trembling as his orgasm ripped through him, the evidence of their adventure painting the wall before him. His hole clenched and unclenched around the man's cock, and Lance could feel his pulse through it. He was pressed to the wall, bent over dangerously close to his cum, close enough to feel it brush along his jaw.

  
The man grunted, hand gripping Lance's hip hard enough to bruise, enough to leave an imprint on bone it felt. His hips stuttered to a halt as he pumped spurt after spurt of hot cum in his hole, coating his insides. Lance could feel it in his belly, made heavier with guilt and shame. The man chuckled darkly, kissing his cheek as he withdrew, a low whistle escaping him as a small dribble of cum leaked from Lance's puffy red hole.   
  
"Never thought a Paladin would be this easy to fuck. Hard to believe the universe was saved by a slut." He patted Lance on the head, a patronizing little smile on his face. "Hope to see you again soon Legs." And he left. He left Lance to crumple and shake, in a mess of cum and tears and regret. And fear. This man had known he was a paladin. They hadn't leaked to anyone what had happened while they were missing. Lance hesitantly reached for his communicator, the sole thing he took with him from his adventures, and sent a ping to the ship, praying it reached them.  
  
"Someone on Earth knows about Voltron."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I do not endorse rape, this is a work of fiction and my beliefs do not fall in line with what happened.


End file.
